


Tease

by tendocandy



Series: Princess and Sehlat [3]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Kissing, M/M, PWP, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendocandy/pseuds/tendocandy
Summary: What's that noise? o no
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Princess and Sehlat [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582135
Kudos: 2





	Tease

The mottled furs Briggs had acquired for his bed truly exceeded Serket’s expectations as he snuggled down nude into the silky softness. Sensory echoes from the meld they had shared on Serket’s previous visit spurred Briggs into calling in favors with other traders, bringing in a number of furs and fabrics from all over the sector and creating a cocoon of sensuality to be buried in within Briggs’ quarters. There were worse ways to pass a couple hours waiting. The holographic candles shining through the shimmery curtains sent golden patterns across the ceiling, and he watched them as he drifted off into a doze, book in hand forgotten.

He roused to half-sleep with a low noise just at the edge of his perception. He stretched and rolled over, expecting to see Briggs coming in off his shift. The rest of the quarters were still dark, the holographic candlelight being the brightest light sources. Two glints of light caught his attention, and he sat up at the edge of the bed, delicately rubbing the sleep from one eye.

‘Sehlat?’ The sound came again, a low, heavy growl, and the lights came closer. Serket paused, then reached forward to brush aside one curtain, revealing Briggs, ducked down into a near crawl, growling a little more playfully now, a smirk playing across his face. His eyes caught the candlelight and glowed back gold and green. Serket’s eyes widened. ‘Oh no you don’t!’ He pulled his legs up and started to scoot back from the edge of the bed as Briggs hopped up and across the remaining space between himself into the bed, landing surprisingly softly. He growled again as he crawled over to Serket and grabbed one delicate ankle to pull him closer, then ducked his head down, suddenly connecting his mouth to smooth skin on an inner thigh, and a sputtering noise erupted from the contact, triggering Serket into flailing with a squeal and trying to push Briggs away with a laugh. He followed it up with several more in a trail from thigh to midsection, pinning Serket’s legs underneath as he traded out the noise with laps, tickling nips, and gentle bites, chuckling with every new squeal he drew from his partner as Serket fought back playfully.

“STOOOOOOOP!’ Serket gasped between tickling and biting, barely controlling his laughter enough to breathe.

‘You call me a sehlat, you’re going to get a sehlat!’ Briggs rumbled. His amusement overruled his desire as he nibbled again, working from waist to thigh up to ribcage, then a long lick right over Serket’s nipple to pull a different gasp before stopping to suck a tattoo at the base of his neck. Serket responded with a breathless purr of his own as he caught his breath once more.

‘You really are a bit of a beast, teasing me like that. I was having such good dreams too. . .’ Briggs growled again, the rumble reverberating through Serket’s nerves. 

‘You make such nice noises though. Can’t blame me for wanting more.’ Briggs grinned as Serket played his fingers up Briggs’ biceps and shoulders, then around his neck to pull himself close to seal his lips against Briggs’ own. Briggs mumbled an appreciative noise as he dropped them both down into the furs, settling his weight over Serket’s hips. They spent long minutes drowning in each other with touch and taste before pulling apart to shift into a more comfortable puzzle of limbs.

‘How long were you-’

‘I’ve been in here for a good thirty minutes. You didn’t even wake up when the sonics were on.’ Briggs nuzzled against Serket’s throat, guided by Serket’s delicate fingers woven into his curls. Serket leaned his head back to give more of his throat to Briggs, gasping softly as Briggs’ sharp teeth dug into his skin. He pulled away when he reached the tip of gold bisecting Serket’s chin, a soft kiss before looking into the gold of Serket’s eyes. ‘The furs meet your approval?’

‘VERY much.’ Serket took one hand and rubbed the back of it into the soft fibers, pinching it between the knuckles of his fingers. Briggs grinned again.

**Author's Note:**

> This year's been hard. I've hardly been able to write, much less finish anything, but a mini snip is better than nothing. Discovery will start soon, so maybe there will be more inspo on the way to actually write again. *crosses fingers*


End file.
